Adsf vine stuff
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: I got bored so I made this hope you like it. Cole:I lkie trains Me:haha yes you do. I don't own adsf. Or the vine things.
1. Chapter 1

(Royal's song starts playing) Zane:And well never be RoyAl's.

Pixal:you can call me green beans.

Zane:green beans?

Pixal:*looks at zane*

* * *

_jay:honey why is the baby on fire?_

_Nya:*yells*BUY ME MORE JEWELRY!_

* * *

_Nya:what do you think of my new shoes?_

_Zane:you are a chair darling._

_Nya:I CAN DREAM HAROLD!_

* * *

_cole:*yells*alien attack!_

_kai:throw the cheese!*throws cheese*_

_cole:ya!_

* * *

_Zane:some times I just don't care! *gets on top of a car and starts dancing*_

* * *

_jay:hey cole __can I come over?_

_cole:No dude I'm sorry my brother just broke his leg!_

_jay:NO he didn't *runs up to zanes room and opens the door to see zane's broken leg*oh dude I'm so sorry I'll see you later._

_cole:*shakes zanes hand*thank you so much I hate him._

* * *

_Cole:died potato!_

_potato:nnnnooooo!_

_cole:*smashes potato*_

* * *

_Nya:i like singing._

_jay:I like dancing._

_cole: I like trains...*gets run over by a train*_

_cop:ma'm I afraid I caught you son doing HOMEWORK!_

_NYA:Where did I go wrong?!_

* * *

_Zane:sometimes I just don't care!_

_fan's:we don't care either!_

_zane:*starts dancing and playing the horn*_


	2. Swag fairy!

Cole:hey Kai did you know carrots are good for your eye's?

kai:*sticks carrots in his eyes and says in a deep vocie*you lied to me.

* * *

_zane:hey mom look what I'm doing in college*a Logan Paul vine*_

_zane:*grabs a mic and looks out the window to say*hey dude in the muscle shirt did you get any muscle's in that shirt._

_cole:got your nose *plays the got you nose thing with jay*_

_cop:look out he's gota nose!*bang bang*_

* * *

random guy:*grabs Nya's purse*

nya:help somebody!

cole:I'm here to save the day!*dose a back flip off the building*

Nya:But he's gone already?

cole: Ya but that back flip though.

* * *

Zane:swag fairy .

hopeless dude:oh come on girl just give me a chance.

zane:swag!*waves a wand to make hopeless dude get the girl*

awesome dude:wow!thanks swag fairy!

* * *

Zane:what is that noise? *walks down the hallway to the noise and opens the door to see Miley*

miley:*sings*this is our house.

zane:um not it's not MOM!

* * *

Cole:hey kai I got a date in hot or not tonight.

kai:ya me to.

cole drives to meat the girl only to see Kai in his car...

cole:Kai?

kai:cole?

the girl:*runs away*

* * *

zane*sing's*the weather out side is pretty crazy.

cole:*sings while shoveling snow *but come on man don't be lazy. shovel Snow shovel snow shovel snow for the Americans


	3. I should have bought you flower's

Jay:*says to nya*hey babe are you an angel cause I'm allergic to feathers *throws up on nya*

* * *

Kai:hey buddy do you want to take this out side?!*hes kinda drunk in this one so just picture in your mind Kai and cole drunk shouting at each other*

cole:sure!

kai:oh what a lovely evening!

cole:this was a really good idea

* * *

Zane:*sings*i should have brought you flowers ,but this is all I could afforded *holds up oranges*

* * *

Jay:know son don't touch that cactus.

son:*randomly sticks to the cactus*

jay:your dead to me.

* * *

Jay:I love cats!

cole:I love dogs!

kai:I love birds.

zane:hey hey hey stay out of my shed!

kai,cole and jay:...

* * *

Zane:Some day I want to be a pie*turns into a pie and gose into the oven*

mom:zane no!

* * *

**hey guys first of all thank you for the reviews and I running out of ideas and if you have some very funny ideas that you think fan fiction writers will laugh at just PM me and thank you have a nice day.**


	4. Everybody do the flop

kai:Don't jump Lloyd you have so much to live for!

zane:EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!*flops*

cole,jay and Kai:*flops*

Lloyd:*jumps of the building and flops*

* * *

zane:*sing's*when I wake up..

zane and Kai:Im happy

Kai:*sings*when Im dancing...

zane and Kai:I'm happy.

kai:when my pants are down...

zane:your weird.

* * *

Zane:when my rooms dirty

*goes in his dirty room and screams loudly*

zane: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!still not cleaning it though.

* * *

Rhianna:and around and around and around...

Jay:*in the bathtub going in circles*and around and around.I like this game.

* * *

*turn down for what turns on the radio in the ninjas car*

zane:oh ya this is my jam ,turn that off*turns on radio and picks up blueberry jam*ya this is my jam *kisses the jar of jam*

* * *

**got any more vine ideas leave a review and I will but the vine in my story thanks you and good bye.**


	5. Jays mom:what dose XD mean?

Zane:story time with friends(walks into Kai's room)

zane:Paint with all the colors of the WIND!(turns on hair dryer and blow it in Kai's face)

Kai:Zane stop it.

* * *

a guy with a deep voice: In a world there is one man

cole:It's cole

(aliens shoot a laser at earth making a huge boom behind cole)

cole:it's not cole.

* * *

ZBF:it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life

Kai:It's a watermelon inside a watermelon

* * *

Zane:I can talk to squirrel's

(walks up to a squirrel)

zane:ki ki ki ki

squirrel:(takes zanes camera)

zane:squirrel!

* * *

Nya:aww puppy

jay:don't get to close dear that dog has a knife

dog:what?N...No I don't.

* * *

jay:could you ask that question one more time mom

jays mom:I just want to know what XD means

jay:HaHaHa

* * *

**hope you like Ill update soon have a nice day.**


	6. Mean guest I really don't care

Kai:story time with friends (Walks down the street next to a bus stop

kai:(says to a man sitting on the bus stop next to a pretty woman)The man comes down to the bus stop to pick up hot chicks.

The guy:(looks at the woman then gives a thumps up)

woman:(starts to laugh )

* * *

Zane:(sits out side on a swing laughing)

cole:(points to something in the tree zane is swinging on and says)That's a huge squirrel!

jay (the squirrel):I'm not a squirrel I'm a cat (hiss jumps off tree)

* * *

Zane:Do you know when you go to do chores with your mom , just so you can get lunch

* * *

Jay:I am not unhealthy ,I ate a salad back in 2005 *sighs*idot (licks his ice cReam)

* * *

Cole:hey dude you got that gas money

jay:no but I got my card thought.

cole:(takes jays card and swipes it then gives it back to jay)you want cash back

jay:(says something That is bad)

* * *

ZBF :ok I know this isn't a vine or adsf thing but say it with me ninjas

everyone:WHO LIKE MINECRAF!

ZBF:Oh and if you know skydoseminecraft he passes out in a recording and if you want to watch that minecratf vid it is called minecraft:Do you even parkcoure bra!

* * *

**thank you for the NICE review and if you like this and want it to keep going on leave a review and if I get a lot of reviews I will write a halloween fan fiction for ninjago and FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDIES!I hope that sounds fun.**

**Oh and this is to the guest who thought I was a stupid writer.**

**First of all I'm new and I'm getting better and second of all...**

**"OH OH OH I REALLY DONT CARE!"**

**P.S Have a nice day!**


	7. HOLLER!

Nya:*Brushes he hair in fount of the mirror*Hey babe

Jay:Yea

Nya :are we like official?

Jay:*Da da ddddaaaa*

jay:*I believe I can fly music starts playing as jay jumps out his two story window on the ground with no broken bones*

* * *

Kai:Zane it's chrismas

Zane:Chrismas *Gets out of bed and puts on mother cycle helme*

zane:*i came in like a rock smashes through his door and slides down The staris saying*Im coming santa!

* * *

Cole:*takes to kai*And he Lost twenty yards In the game

zane:Yea I like foot ball

Cole:So like I was saying

zane :*say something music starts playing*

* * *

Lloyd:Cooking with you Asian friend

Wu:A-Hello

Lloyd:Ok so the first thing you want to do with you meat is

Wu:Put your cat in the microwave.

Lloyd:What are you doing with snow ball you crazy

Wu:Aahhh

* * *

Peytontacoway: My friend can speak to squirls.

ZBF:Ki ki ki ki *A squirl lands on her shoulder*

ZBF:*Screams*

* * *

(When you don't By a cute kids Lemonade)

Little jay:Lemonade free lemonade

zane:*walks by little jay*No thank you

Little jay:*cries*

Little Nya :*points at zane and says *Daddy *Cries on her dad*

Kai:*robbing a car*You monster.

* * *

Zane:I walk up to the club like you I got a ...

*Silence*

zane:(says something bad)

* * *

DJ:*Ring awnsers phone*Hello

Zane:Yo girl holler at me some time.

DJ:Holler *Smiles creepily and ends up in zanes car*

DJ:*sneaks up behind zane and screams*HOLLER!

* * *

Ok to any of the people in this chapter I used I was not trying to be mean ok I just hope you under stand that.


	8. Woah look atThat tree

Funny vine stuff

enjoy

* * *

zane:woah Kai...what kind of hair prouducted do you use?

Kai:I don't use hair prouducted.

Zane:oh is that why your hair is always so grease ooooohhhhhhh byuhfybgurhihydyiviy!

kai:Well I know how's not coming to my birthday party.

Zane:Yea jay.

Jay:Thats fine I was never invited to birthday parties even as a child...I am a child.

* * *

Cole:Lloyd look at these "alive" birds

Lloyd:ye...*turns around to find a dead bird*

Lloyd:Cole you lied to me *starts crying*

* * *

jay:woah look at that...tree.

Jay:That is just a beautiful tree.*holds the camra to see a palm tree there.

Everyone else:*laughs*

* * *

Zane:hey what is he doing *points to the eyes closed cole*

jay:sleep walking.

Cole:*takes zanes latop*

zane:but he's taking my laptop.

Jay:HES FINE HES JUST SLEEP WALKING!

Cole:*takes zanes phone*

zane:But he's leaving with my stuff!*starts argument with jay*

Cole:*walks out the door and closes it saying*Idots.

* * *

**hey guys hope u liked these little short funnies I'll make more only if you comment on this short story ok and If u want to be in the adsf and vine thing just ask ok.**


	9. Miley Cyrus illness

Zane:Cole?

cole:yea?

zane:where's ZBF?

cole:I don't know.

zane:*says with a straight face*cool.

* * *

Jay:um Kai were's my sand which?

kai:*gets really close to jay*I am your sandwich.*crawls down jays stomach*

* * *

Jay:Dude you have to help,my ties evil and it's gonna kill me!

Lloyd:*backs away*

Jay:Please don't hurt me.

tie:Muhahahahahahahahah!

* * *

Kai:zane knock knock

zane:who's there?

kai: Iva *giggles*

zane:Iva who?

kai:Iva sour hand from knocking Hahahahaha!

zane:I hate you so much right now.

* * *

Lloyd:so guys what do you *sticks out tounge*to do today?

Kai:why did you stick your tounge out?

Lloyd:Miley Cyrus illness .duh.

Kai:Uuuuuuhhhhh...Ok.*walks away*

* * *

I might complete this story ,IDK it used to be a hit but know I'm tired of trying to come up with vines and other I'm having some problems trying to come up with knew chapters for shark attack,Switched,changed and missing so yea I'm busy.


	10. Short chap :3

ZBF:I just asked my dad when my brother was coming home and instead of saying frank I said Zane and my dad got curios and I got in trebble X3.

Jay:so you asked hey dad hen's zane coming home?* chuckles*

ZBF:Yea!

Jay:And got in trebble HaHaHa!

ZBF:Dats not funny.

Jay:-_-

* * *

Zane:Cole!

Cole:Yea?

Zane:col!

Cole:si?

Zane:speak Spanish

Cole:-_- callate!

Zane:hurt ful!


	11. Funny short!

Funny thing enjoy

ok so their in Chens dugen if your confused!

* * *

Zane:Oh snakes...

Jay:Ugh why can't bad guys ever worship kittens?...or muffins!

cole:I like muffins!

Jay:Who doesn't I'd gladly be attacked by a giant muffin!

Kai:Be quiet you two we've got a mission to complete!

Just then the snake statue moves.

Jay:uh...did that snake just move?

Suddenly spikes come out from the floor.

Cole:And their are the traps I was talking about!

Jay:Oh spikes man their pointy!

Kai:hmmm how are we gonna get across...I know!*burns the spikes*

Jay:Ha take that you stupid spikes!

Spikes then came out from the celling.

Jay:I didn't mean that!good spikes nice pointy spikes!

5 hours later...

Kai:yay we finally got Chens stick!

Cole:I thought it was a staff?

Kai:eh what ever.

Jay:*looks behind Kai and screams*ok what has two eyes and is really scary!

Cole:umm demons?no wait that's three eyes?

Jay:No I's as in the letter I oh gosh darn it cole just run away from the snake!

Zane:let's go!

Jay:I vote for Zane's plan!

Run into a dead end

Zane:Were trapped its a dead end!

Cole:Come on don't say the D-word!

Kai:Jay behind you!

snake:*rips off jays pants*

Jay:Ahh!My pant's!

Kai,Cole,Zane:*laughs*

Anaconda warrior:*laughs*

Story stops...

Jay:That's Not what happens at all!

Kai:Who's telling the story me or you?

Jay:You!but your telling it wrong!

Zane:Jay is correct,I was chen's first captive when you got there.

Nya:And I don't think anyone would have complemented you that much brother!

Jay:And most importantly Chens snake only bit a hole in my pants!*turns around and shows the hole while in a weird accent*A hole in my pants!

Nya:My hero..

Sensei:*coughs*

Jay:Ahh!...hey.

Sensei:It is time for training I hope you didn't become rusty during your recent "Holiday"

Cole:Holiday I had to work in a noodle mine

Zane:And I am titamun I do not rust.

Jay:He means he wants to test our skills-bolt brain!

* * *

That's it I hoped you enjoyed!


	12. Jay and Cole vs Zombies!

Enjoy this thing!

* * *

*first seen Jay and Cole are sitting at home on a couch*

Jay:Uuuuggghhhh I'm booorrreeeeddd!

Cole:*looks up from book anoyed*why don't you try going out side?

Jay:Ugh because Im just tired,there's allergies,zombies took over the world yesterday day and...

Cole:Wait say that again.

Jay:Oh I'm just really tired.

Cole:No the other thing

Jay:I just have really bad allergies!

Cole:*starts to get anoyed*No motor mouth the last thing!

Jay:Oh ya Zombies took over the world yesterday

Cole:Wait what?

Jay:Yea those guys*pulls back curtain to show land of zombies!one of them is holding up a hey mom sign*

Cole:AAAHHH!*starts freaking out and blocks the window with wood*Why didn't you tell me about this?!

Jay:I tried to yesterday

-Flash back-

Jay:*holds a zombie head*Hey Cole guess what?

Cole:No

Jay:*chuckles*Ok*throws zombie head away*

end of flash back.

Cole:Zombies took over the world is not a guess what thing!

Zombie:*beaks a piece of wood and graves coles shirt*

Cole:*screams*Aahh!Sh*t!help me Jay!

Jay:Wait...I'm gonna make an andie gogo campaign,enjoy being a zombie,Cole!

Cole:NNNNNNNOOOOOO HHHHHEEELLLPPPP MMMMEEEE!

* * *

Which ninjago author will save cole in time and will Jay ever figure out the password to the computer to start the campaign?Find out next time on Cole and Jay vs the zombie apocolipsy!

Jay:What the frick is going on?and what is the password?

Cole:*frozen in place and mouth gaped*WTF!?


	13. And then they died!(J and C vs zombies)

Cole:Jay!WHAT THE FRICK!HELP MEH!

Jay:Nope still working on the computer pass word oh what us it again?

Cole:ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU CAME UP WITH THE PASSWORD!

Jay:Oh ya haha the password is password!

Cole:Are you F*CKING KIDDING ME!

Jay:Oh Cole shut up if I help you with that zambie will you shut up?

Cole:YES!

Jay:Mkay. WHISP!

Whisp:Bark bark woof bark

Jay:Whisp you want a treat?

Whisp:Woof bark!

Jay:Then kill boy kill

Whisp:*growls and eyes turn red as he attacks The zombie on Cole by going in it mouth then out its stomach*

Cole:H..how did he do that?

Jay:Training lots of training!

Cole:Hhmm Cool!

Jay:Shya!

Cole:Shut up.

Jay:Ok.

Zane:*burst threw the front door screaming*COME ON COME ON GET TO THE CHAPPA!

Cole and Jay:WTF

Zane:What?its sounds like the right sentence for this elation?

Kai:*Comes right in after Zane*ITS AN AMERICAN SNIPPER COME ON GET TO THE CHAPPA!

Zane:Bajezus is that what I really sound like?

Jay and Cole:Yes

Zane:Whelp...good bye!

Jay:*Starts playing jingle bells on his nose*

Cole:That came out of no where.

Jay:What would you like me go do wrecking ball instead?

Cole:No nope not at all!

Zane:I'm bored!

Kai:Yea Zane your bored in the middle of a- OMG WHAT HAPPEND TO ZANE!

Cole and Jay:*looks to see a wooden bored lying on the ground with a picture of Zane's face*OMG ZANE NNNNNUUUU!

Jay:*cries as he picks up 'Zane' *He was so young and I *sniff* never really got to know him that good!and he was just learning how to laugh and we were gonna do a movie night!

Zane:Umm Jay?

Jay:Quite Zane I'm crying over the lose of Zane...Wait a minute...

Lloyd:Hey guys have you seen my wood with Zane's face on it-Oh there it is well bye!*face flushes red in embarrassment as he grabs 'Zane' the runs off*

Zane:We'll that was weird...

Jamie:*appears out of no were*OMG ITS GREEENICE SHIPPING!*squeals*

Jay:WTF?

Jamie:Nothing bye!*runs away as Zane chases her demanding answers*

Cole:We'll there's 2 down...wait a minute aren't we in A zombie invasion?

Jay and Kai:Ya...

Everyone:*looks straight into the camera*Sh*t.

Zombie:While you were talking the zombies have already taken over the world hehehe!

* * *

Jamie:Whelp they not dead

Jay:Bo we ain't!

Jamie:Eeeehhhhhhhh!

Jay:Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!

Jay and Jamie:eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kai:*Turns off tv weirded out*What the heck did I just watch?

Jay and Jamie:PIZZA!

Kai:aaaahhhhh I HATE YOU FREDDY!

Jay:PIZZA for breakfast...huh what's his problem?*lifts pizza up from behind the couch*Does he not like Pepporoni?

Jamie:*shrugs then pulls down a curtain ending the show*


	14. We ride together

Kai:*gets in a car with the guys* we ride together , we go to best buy together !

Cole:Haha! We ride together we shoot choppas out the sky together!*shoots a Chopper out of the sky*

Zane:*laughs*We ride together...we watch bill Nye together!

Jay:We die together rum we ride together

Everyone:*laughs*

Kai:Yea thats all . We don't do anything after we die!

* * *

Nya:Hey Zane could ya get the trees in the back ground?

Zane:ALL YA HAD TO DO WAS ASK NYA!

Nya:Um but-

Zane:ALL YA HAD TO DO WAS ASK!

Nya:Why are you yelling?

Zane:I'm hungry *laughs*

* * *

Cole:Last night was weird Nya...

Nya:Yea

Cole:Ya gotta stop breaking into my house .

* * *

Jay:*sips his drink and starts crunching for some resason*

Kai:*looks at him weirdly*

Jay:*sees kai* what?

Kai:What you doing?

Jay:I'm crunching my thirsty get up out my sh*t!

* * *

Zane :Boom ! Clap! I need a nap! My sleep goes on and in on and *snores*

* * *

Jay:Some ones being taken home tonight!

Jay:It's me!

Jay:Come Kai take me to my house . And after wards we'll get pizza!

* * *

Cole:Hey You guys get yours lazy butts in gear!

Zane:*smiles*o-ok.

Cole:*forgives zane* awww!

* * *

Cole:Hey Jay we got ice cream!

Jay:*runs into the room yelling*ICE CREAM!

Zane:* smacks Jay with a frying pan*

Cole:I am shocked that worked.

Zane:Yea I know let's get his wallet.

* * *

Jamie:*reads over what she just wrote*Whelp I'm messed up *knocks self out with frying pan* ow...


	15. The bottom part is mega important!

Jay:Hey Kai?

Kai:Yea?

Jay:Have you seen the clown that hides away from gay people at the mall?

Kai:No.

Jay:Exactaly .

Kai:...Sh*t.

*im not Impying that gay people are bad , this was just a joke*

* * *

Zane:...

Lloyd:...

Zane:I didn't kill anyone!

Lloyd:What?

Zane:Nothing...

Lloyd:...ok...

* * *

Cole:Where's that stupid helicopter?

That guy:Did someone one sa-

Zane:*shoots that guy* NO NO ONE SAID CHAPPA!

That guy:Ok jeez .

* * *

Jay and Cole:MOM WERE THIRSTY!

Zane:Well I should hope so . You kids have been kayak!

Jay:ZANE ! I swear to the first spinjitzu master you always have to do some weird crap to mess up our videos!

Zane:*says threw laughing* I'm sorry!

* * *

Kai:*stands in front of gouku who's holding a water melon above his head*Next time on dragon ball Z Goku summons the spirt bomb!

Everyone:*laughs*

Zane:What the frick Goku ! Where's the pizza!?

* * *

Jamie:I've got no idea what your name is...

Cole:But I've none you for 4 years how do yo-

Jamie:Yep . Don't know your name!

Cole:But it says it right there!

Jamie:Where?

Cole:There.

Jamie:WHERE?

Cole:THERE! ~

Jamie:oh...hi Cole!

* * *

Jamie:...I just wasted how many seconds of your life!


	16. I guess ducks , hips and drivers thingy

Zane:I got dem hips

Jay:You got dem snips

Zane and Jay:You got dem juicy butter cupping strawberry tasting...

Jay:Lips..

Zane:...No...just just no...

* * *

Lloyd:Hey Guys guess what!?

Everyone:WE DONT CARE!

Lloyd:I GOT MY DRIVERS THING!

Everyone:WE STILL DONT CARE!

Lloyd:OK! IM GONNA GO WATCH TOP GUN AND CRY OVER MY LOVE FORM ICE MAN!

Everyone:...Why I've man?

Lloyd:Because he's the closest looking guy to Zane...why not?

Zane:...I'm locking my doors at night.

Lloyd:Ok...I'll get threw the windows any way.

Zane:NO YOU WONT *dashes off the get an alarm system*

* * *

Kai:guys...

The guys:Yea?

Kai:Why is there a duck on my head?

Cole:Um I don't know did you put it there?

Kai:No..

Cole:hmmm then it probably has rabies.

Kai:WHAT!RABIES ! NO GET IT OFF ! AAAHHHAAAAA!*runs away waving his arms in frantic mode*

Cole:*chuckles* Haha stupid mother-OH MY GOD ! RABIED DUCK ! RABIED DUCK !KAI WAIT FOR MEHHH!*runs after Kai because of a duck with foam coming out of his mouth*

Duck:Hhmm what's that guy scared of? Do I have toothpaste on my beck again?

* * *

Jamie:Ok I'm tired I'm pretty sure I damaged both my arms today . Mostly the left arm . But I hop you enjoyed this little thing and...GoOd NiGht!*hits self with frying pan and passes out*ow...


End file.
